Ground Control To Jack Spicer
by Lord Weiss
Summary: An odd situation where Jack lays beside Chase stargazing and ends up singing a David Bowie song. Even more odd, Chase likes it. My first FanFiction. It's a one-shot and a sprinkle of CHACK.


_**Author's Note: I own rights to nothing. Just the thought of putting it together.  
>It is yaoi (MalexMale). If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't want to hear you complain.<br>Also I edited it and tried to get rid of errors. I'm pretty sure there are still some so if you see them bring them to my attention. I also have redone the last half and added some more to it. Now I feel better and not so embarrassed by my own story. I hope you like it.  
><strong>_

_**Updated Author's Note: I have no idea what happened but after I switched the documents and updated the story, when I read it on my account words were missing and it looked ugly. I went through and fixed them and tried my best to remember what I had written but I'm not sure it will be like it was. So just to let you know that this has happened and if it happens again I'll find out and try to fix it. So if you see it like that just save the story somewhere and remember to check back later. Okay? :) Love ya' guys!**_

* * *

><p>Jack knew that he was most definitely pushing his luck and that the god's, who had somehow gotten him out of every situation that should have offed him, favor was running thin. He had taken every precaution he could think of. He had been planning this for months. Checking all of Chase's security measures, he had disabled them without Chase's knowing or he hoped without Chase's knowing.<p>

Jack gave himself a light pat on the back as he passed the god forsaken door for the first time without being smashed into the wall or ground but the victory was celebrated far too soon as a long hanging drape wrapped around Jack's foot and pulled him back with a jerk.

"Aw, crap!" Jack silently said as the drape was tugging him back and forth along the floor. He knew he needed to get away fast before he made anymore noise. This drape was literally mopping the floor with him and with one hard pull of his foot the drape and the bar it was attached to came falling down. The drape fell over Jack and he luckily dodged the bar as it clamored loudly on the stone floor.

He hissed to himself. Great, he had only made it a few yards in, hadn't come across any inhabitants and a magical drape had already almost caused complete ruin of his months of agonizing work of a plan. Dusting himself off, Jack stood still listening and waiting for someone to come but no one came. Even though his mind was telling him his plan was doomed but salvageable and that he should try again later, Jack went ahead wandering down the hall. He didn't really know what he was doing here. He just wanted to come and get farther inside than the main entrance room.

As he walked Jack thought back to the day's extremely humiliating showdown. A new Wu had activated and Jack had been the first one to appear. He found the Wu midst some rocks and weeds and had decided not to gloat and get out of there but then the monks showed up and before he could get away they began the great game of "lets point out all the flaws on Jack Spicer, the pasty white albino with more medical problems than a 100 year old man". They managed to challenge Jack to a showdown and surprisingly, Chase, Wuya and Hannibal decided to join in as well. Go figure that the day Jack didn't bring his robots the terrible three showed up.

Chase was looking absolutely ravishing. His armor was polished and shining, his clothes freshly cleaned and pressed and his hair. Oh god! His hair was gorgeous and those eyes could stop a pride of hungry lions in their tracks. Jack had gotten too engrossed in Chase and realized too late that Clay's Fist of Tebigong was coming right for his face. He was knocked back into Pedrosa who used a gust of wind to throw him into the air and then lit aflame by Kimiko. He was only saved by the kindness of Omi who sent a massive tsunami drenching him and almost drowning him. Thus because of Jack the Heylin side lost another showdown.

Just for fun Wuya decided to use the Ruby of Ramses Chase had lent her and smashed Jack into every rock in a three mile radius . Hannibal let Ying-Ying peck him to death, then Chase let his new warriors "play" with him for a while and he had gone home bleeding with dozens of new scars and fell into his bed crying.

He had almost opted out for not doing his plan tonight but he had been waiting so long already he just couldn't post pone. He didn't know where he was going because honestly he had never been this far before, which he silently fanboyed in happiness for. It was a milestone for him to have finally gotten deeper into Chase's turned a corner and froze in fear. A pile of Chase's jungle cats lay on the floor before him. The once sleeping cats looked up at Jack and immediately went into a defensive posture. In fear Jack had almost forgotten he had prepared for this. He reached into his pocket and pulled out five cubes of catnip. The large cats calmed instantly and stared at the catnip hungrily. Jack threw the cubes down the left hall opting to go down the right. The cats chased after the flying cubes playfully, while Jack hurriedly went the other way.

He wandered down more halls. He had been here longer than he ever had before combined and he was loving every minute of it. Chase was such an interesting collector. He had different ceramics, weapons, paintings, statues and other things from over the 1500 years he's been alive. Jack gawked at every little thing. Chase was amazing and the more Jack saw of Chase's home the more he thought it.

Jack had come to terms a few years back after meeting the warlord in person that it wasn't just fan boy admiration he felt for his idol. No, Jack desired him in more ways than one. He wanted Chase to look at him without disgust and pity. He wanted to at least be useful if nothing else. "I want to be his lover." he said quietly in his head as if the other voices would scold him over it.

Jack knew though that that would never happen, because of the little cheese ball. Chase only had eyes for Omi, his attention was only for Omi and Jack didn't know how much more of the obvious affection he could take. All the names, all the degrading things Chase has done to him, the obvious dislike and irritation Chase had for him. Jack didn't know how much more he could take before he would explode. His heart hurt every time he saw Chase look at Omi, or Chase say something mean to him. His heart hurt just looking at the warlord.

Jack's thoughts were cut off as he heard a loud growl very close to him. He looked to his side to see Chase's favorite cat, a black panther, looking dead at him. The large feline growled again and Jack looked down to noticed he had walked right on the sleeping cat's tail. He gulped and reached into his pocket to get another cube of catnip but frowned and panicked. He had given an extra cube to the cats earlier. He got off the panther's tail and it began circling him. He had to do something and he had to do something quick. He held in a scream as he thought quickly, until an idea popped into his head, a stupid plan but it was his only option. Jack pretended to throw something at the cat. The panther whipped it's head around searching, when it turned back it saw a fleeing Jack running down the hall.

"Huh, can't believe that actually worked." he said as he ran for his life. The trick would only give him a few seconds of a head start and he had no idea where he was now. He had wandered randomly in his musings and had gotten to a part of Chase's citadel that was sparse on hallways. Jack turned at any corner he could find but soon came to a dead end. All that was there was a large stone door with a Sakura tree carved into it. He turned around to try and find another way but saw the shadow of the panther stalking towards him and he wasn't alone. Jack looked back at the door, it was his only option. He went through the door quickly making sure the door shut tight when he was on the otherside.

With a sigh of relief he slid his shaking body down to sit at the bottom of the door. "That was a close call." he said to himself. Calming himself down from the scare Jack looked around. He was in Chase's large garden. It looked what Jack would have believed to be the garden of Eden. Exotic plants and trees from every part of the world all living and thriving in one location and climate. There were a few plants that Jack new were supposed to be extinct and as he ran his hands over the grass he sighed in comfort. It was a beautiful green and oh so warm and soft. A warm breeze blew over Jack and he shivered in delight. It was winter outside the citadel. Jack looked up at the night sky above the garden. The moon and all the stars were out. Jack could clearly see the snow falling but it melted never hitting the ground. Chase must have used magic to keep his garden alive and beautiful during any season and away from the weather outside.

The warm breeze and the sweet scents along with the soft grass made Jack sleepy and he almost toppled over to sleep till he remembered where he was. He looked around until he saw another door much like the one behind him on the far side of the garden and headed towards it. Halfway there he saw a figure in the grass that made him panic. "Another cat." he thought but what it truly was was much worse. He sucked in a breath as he realized the figure in the grass was Chase. He was lying on his back, hands behind his head, face tilted to the sky looking at the stars. Jack couldn't tell if his eyes were actually open but he sure hoped not. He was in a major red zone now and he needed to get out of here quick.

The magic on the garden kept the weather out like a force field so it would most likely keep him in. So flying out of here with his helipack was out of the question. He was already halfway to the door, all he had to do was silently get through the other half of the way and he may be able to get out of here in one piece. Possibly losing an arm or leg but no biggie.

Jack watched Chase's still figure as he slowly and as silently as he could muster moved towards the door. His heart was beating fast and he was sweating a little. After what seemed like forever he was two yards away from the door. "Home free." he thought. Till a noise made all the blood drain from his face and his heart stop.

"Spicer stop acting like an idiot. Did you really think I wouldn't notice you here?" Jack turned around slowly but didn't say anything. "I'm dead! Oh, sweet Jesus, I'm so dead!" Jack internally screamed.

"I've known you were here since you landed on the cliff outside my citadel. "Jack didn't know exactly what to do or what to make of the situation. Chase hadn't moved from his spot and sat exactly where he had been when Jack first saw him. He decided there was only one thing to do . . . act stupid.

"Ah ha ha ha, hi Chase, yep it was fun but I gotta get going. Got a lot to do tomorrow so if you will excuse me, bye!" Jack made a beeline for the door. It was just within reach and as his hand curled around the door knob almost home free Chase stopped him.

"Spicer." He drawled. Jack stopped frozen in his position of almost opening the door.

"Come." Was all he said next and Jack obeyed him reluctantly and went over to him in the middle of the garden. Chase's eyes were closed and his hands still rested behind his head. His voice was calm but commanding and what surprised Jack the most was he wasn't angry or didn't seem angry. It confused Jack because when Chase was angry he showed it.

"Lay down beside me Spicer." Jack was shocked and waited to see if he had heard Chase right.

"Lay." was all Chase said again and Jack awkwardly and noisily laid down next to Chase having to adjust his coat and goggles so that they didn't make him even more uncomfortable and after he had settled he was as straight as a board awkwardly staring at the sky.

"What is Chase thinking? What is he going to do to me?" Jack thought. Thousands of torture methods went through Jack's mind as he waited for Chase to move but he didn't. They weren't doing anything. Chase still had his eyes closed and was in a relaxed position. He hadn't moved once.

"Chase, what are we-

Hush, Spicer. Just look at the stars." Jack did as he was told. It was odd how Chase had only needed to tell him, even with a calm voice, and Jack would obey. Then again it wasn't so odd to do everything your most beloved tells you to. You want to make them happy and if Jack had his way, he would follow Chase to the ends of the earth.

They stayed silent like that for a while till Jack suddenly got a very funny thought and a little snicker turned into giggles and then real finally opened his eyes and looked at the red faced Jack who was almost passing out from laughing.

"What is so funny Spicer?"

Jack in between his remaining giggles said "Nothing really, just looking at the moon reminded me of a song.".

Chase's questioned the boy's sanity as he finally settled into quietness. Even when the boy was silent the gears and chattering continued in his head.

Chase couldn't say he wasn't a little interested in the boy. It's true Jack was annoying, but on the times he spied on Spicer in secret he had found the real Jack. A genius with a calculating mind who despite his clumsy movements always had everything planned. Acting like an idiot was part of his plan as well. Keep everyone oblivious to the threat that was among them and one day he would just spring up surprising them all. The real Jack wasn't as happy either. He was lonely and depressed, insecure and had barely any self confidence left. The real Jack was a different world but there were times where Chase saw that pieces of the act the boy put on weren't an act. The quirky clumsiness was real, the sometimes overly childish tendencies. The love of pudding. When he did get happy the ramblings and bouncing around. They were real and they made Chase love his little idiot all the more.

Jack looked up startled at Chase their eyes meeting.

"Wh-what." Jack said disbelieving.

"What was the song?"

"Oh. Well I doubt you would know it, it's kind of old I mean older than me, well you're older than the song and the person who wrote it."Chase sighed internally. The boy had started rambling again.

"Sing it." Jack stopped rambling and looked at Chase even more startled.

"Um, that, um, I'm not a good singer and um-

"Sing, Spicer."

"Okay . . ."

"What the heck!" Jack screamed in his head. "He wants me to sing. Why is he doing this to me, why do the gods hate me?.".

"I don't hear any singing."

"Okay, okay!" Jack said anxiously.

Jack began singing. "Oh, the things I do for Chase." he thought. His voice broke a bit on the first line but he recovered in the second and sang a little stronger but softly trying not to embarrass himself further. He was singing for Chase for crying out loud. Talk about an odd turn of events. Going from breaking into Chase's home to stargazing and then singing to him. Totally not what Jack was expecting. He was expecting to be home right now missing an arm and a leg and maybe an eye with teeth and scratch marks littering his body. Even though the singing was humiliating Jack preferred it over the latter.

_**Ground Control To Major Tom**_

_**Ground Control To Major Tom**_

_**Take Your Protein Pills**_

_**and Put Your Helmet On**_

_**Ground Control To Major Tom**_

_**Commencing Countdown,**_

_**Engines On**_

_**Check Ignition**_

_**and May Gods Love Be With You**_

"What was wrong with this boy?" Chase thought as he watched Jack sing. He was looking at the stars, obviously refusing to meet Chase's eyes. His face had become just as red as his hair and Chase wanted to laugh at how embarrassingly cute he looked. Chase snorted at the word cute. Jack always looked cute, had the first day he literally fell into his arms.

He sighed to himself. Such a beautiful and lovely creature and he was this monster. It had appalled him that Jack barely had bat an eye of fear at him when he first witnessed him turning into his dragon form. Jack had been astonished but only for a moment before he began exclaiming loudly how cool he looked. It had stroked his ego perfectly and Chase loved that about Jack. He always knew what could put him in a good mood. Even so, how long till Jack would witness him killing someone and become afraid. Chase was not above killing. There had been no way around it to get to where he his now. Jack would be frightened and he would runaway in fear. That thought hurt Chase but he didn't show it. It was because of these thoughts that he didn't take Jack for himself, rather push him away but the goth got to him anyways and for that Chase commended him.

_**This is Ground Control To Major Tom**_

_**You've Really Made the Grade**_

_**And the Paper Wants To Know Whose Shirts You Wear**_

_**Now Its Time To leave The Capsule**_

_**If You Dare**_

_**This Is Major Tom To Ground Control**_

_**I'm Stepping Through The Door**_

_**And I'm Floating**_

_**In A Most Peculiar Way**_

_**and The Stars Look Very Different Today.  
><strong>_

Chase had turned to look at the stars instead of staring at Jack and making him uncomfortable. He had noticed lately that Jack looked weary. He wasn't as perky and everyone had noticed it, even Wuya. He always sucked at showdowns but now it was obvious that he wasn't even trying and just merely showed up to show up. It worried Chase and he didn't even worry over his own warriors like that. After noticing these changes he had also noticed some other changes in the boy which he couldn't really even call a boy anymore.

Jack had grown in more ways than one and was now standing at 6'4", taller than Chase who was 5'9". His baby fat was gone and he now had a beautiful and flawless straight jaw line. He had grown into his awkwardly long limbs and now moved with as much grace as Chase did, which had taken at least a hundred years to do till he could move gracefully without any effort. His inventions had gotten better as well. Chase had heard Jack had begun working but starting his own company had come as a shock. Now Jack made more money for better parts and his Jack-bots were amazingly advanced but Jack rarely used them and preferred the old model with cheap materials he had built when he was seven.

Chase began to wait for the day when Jack decided that he wanted a normal life and to progress his company instead of fight a losing battle for magical objects that he didn't even know how to use properly most of the time. Even after trying so hard not to get attached he had done so and now doomed himself to pine over a boy-no, young man that was centuries younger than himself. What had become of the powerful Chase Young, evil Heylin warlord and prince of darkness, to become so infatuated with a man like, Spicer?

_**For Here**_

_**Am I Sitting In A Tin Can**_

_**Far Above The World**_

_**Planet Earth Is Blue**_

_**and There's Nothing I Can Do**_

Chase's ears perked up as Jack finished a verse. It had sounded different from the others. Jack had put more feeling into it and it had made Chase feel . . . something. It had been different but what? He looked over at Jack once again and even though he didn't look as embarrassed as he had he still looked uncomfortable. Whether it was the light or what but Jack suddenly seemed older, like a middle aged man and the thought of an older Jack, one not as young and vibrant (though that was already waning) upset Chase. It gave him a bad taste in his mouth and made him feel angry. Then it hit Chase, Jack was going to grow old and die someday and maybe along the way just settle for some one and have kids. Jack wouldn't just wait around forever and if he didn't have any plans for Spicer then surely Jack would find someone else and that made him furious.

Chase's inner dragon growled in possessiveness. He heard Jack falter a bit in his singing so Chase quickly pushed the rage back down and tried to look as content as he could and let Jack continue.

"No." he thought. He wasn't going to let Jack have some mundane life with a normal job, a normal house, a normal mate and kids. Jack deserved more, he needed more. Normal did not suit Jack Spicer. Normal was meant for those who did not seek out for more but sat content. Jack had no powers but with a ridiculously high IQ decided he was going to take over the world with intellect alone. Despite how naive that was no_normal_ person would dare set goals that high. Without magic and just flimsy robots he participated in dozens of showdowns surviving horrible wounds and even winning a few. No, Jack was not normal and he would never be, especially not after this night.

Chase listened as Jack got to the odd verse again.

_**Here Am I Floating**_

_**Round My Tin Can**_

_**Far Above The Moon**_

_**Planet Earth Is blue**_

_**and There's Nothing I Can Do.**_

Jack had finally finished the song and he let out a shaky breath as he turned to look at Chase who he now noticed was staring at him. His expression unreadable and Jack was a little scared to know what he was thinking about so he quickly tried to focus on something else when he noticed Chase's eyes. Amber colored mirrors that when Jack looked into them he could see himself. It made him wonder how many others had done the same but many probably looked into them with fear as they took their last breath. He let his eyes wander over Chase's immaculate lightly colored skin traveling to look at the silky black hair sprawled on the grass. Jack had always had the urge to touch it but had been able to dissuade himself, now though he just couldn't.

Reaching out a shaky hand, slowly he eased towards a strand particularly closer and lightly petted it as if it was a scared house cat. Getting no response from Chase he picked it up in his palm and caressed it and the hair felt just as beautiful as it looked. So smooth and soft and just like the sample perfume in magazines the more he rubbed it the more he could smell Chase, a mix of sandalwood and lavender with a sweet and spicy smell he just couldn't place. It washed over him and made him dizzy and the rhythmic strokes of his thumb over the hair mixed with the lavender made Jack drowsy and he soon dozed off holding Chase's hair. A content smile on his face.

Meanwhile Chase was in a daze from Spicer's voice. it had been such a sweet sound which had come as a pleasant surprise but he had never seen Spicer as he just had. Jack had looked so happy and content, his voice uplifted and his porcelain skin glowed in the moonlight. It had made Chase want to pounce on him then and there but he was quickly reminded of the dilemma he was in. What if all this was a phase?

Jack's adoration, his love and loyalty, what if it all was just a fleeting fancy and Jack would eventually give it up? Even if it wasn't, what could he do with a relationship with Jack anyways? The boy was young now but time has no meaning to an immortal and all those years in Jack's memories would be mere moments in Chase's. Could Jack survive as an immortal? Boredom took over Chase's time, he had learned just about everything that he was interested in and his boredom was the only reason he ever went to showdowns. Could someone like Jack, always moving forward, always looking for something to do, always thinking survive?

Chase came out of his musings as he realized Jack was quiet. He first noticed his Jack's sleeping face with that goofy smile he always wore. Chase smiled as he thought Jack will always be Jack and then noticed the arm that was holding a strand of his hair and then Chase knew. This was no fleeting fancy, or small fan boy crush. Jack was truly and honestly interested in him, perhaps even loved him.

Reaching out Chase moved his shaky arm towards Jack and paused. "Shaky?" he thought. Sure enough as he looked his arm was shaking.

"Only you, Jack, can make me this way. Only you can unravel me and take away my calm demeanor."

Cupping Jack's cheek with his hand Chase noticed the strange rare feeling of his inner dragon calming. It's roars leaving him and his irritation diminishing. A strange feeling that he was not used to. The dragon would always rage and growl and fight trying to go with it's instincts but with Jack it settled down and fell asleep.

"Only you, Jack, can calm my inner beast."

There were four things Chase was not going to tell Jack yet. The first being that Chase has always had the same feelings for him ever since the beginning. Secondly, that he called him Jack in his head and that his name meant a lot to him. Thirdly, of the conquest that was to begin of winning his heart completely and fully and taking Jack as his consort that will most undoubtedly happen in the next week. The last thing being of the kiss he placed upon his lips while he was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So was it weird enough? I really like "Space Oddity" by David Bowie and while I was listening to it I thought what if Jack sung it to Chase and I came up with this. I hoped you like it and I would love some feedback.<strong>

**Criticism is appreciated. Good or bad I need to know to get better. **

**If anyone sees anything wrong with the story tell me and I'll correct it.**

**I have had a lot of trouble with this story. Fanfiction just wouldn't let me post it right and words kept disappearing and I just don't know what happened. I'm saving a copy of this updated version so if it's looking particularly ugly now check back later because I'll check on it from time to time and fix it.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
